


Two Unintended Experiments

by NaughtyTypingIncoming, NaughtyTypingIncoming (StepperOfTheLongEarth)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Mind Control, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Tails' machine to control robots starts working in ways he never intended.





	1. Fox, Squirrel, and Robot

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW you have been warned. 
> 
> PS: Tails is about 18 or 19 here. While Sally and Nicole are about 21 or 22.

Tails felt triumphant as he held up the new gadget he had been working hard on. Sweet, sweet success! He had been working on this thing for months now and felt pretty proud of himself for completing it.

"What you got there Tails?"

Tails jumped at the sound, nearly dropping his precious device. He spun around, ready to chew out whoever had snuck up on him, but is was only Sally. She took a step back as Tails rounded on her holding up her hands in surrender.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sorry Tails. Didn't mean to startle you."

Tails let out a breath, holding his other hand to his chest in more of a melodramatic fashion than was necessary. His heart felt like he had run a marathon.

"Please don't do that again." Tails said, "I have very delicate equipment here that could be damaged."

Sally smiled and put her hand down.

"What kind of equipment we talking about here?" Sally asked.

"Oh, this!"

Tails held up his device theatrically. It looked like a round circular object that resembled crown. There were a few lights and wires sticking out of it at odd angles.

Sally smiles patiently.

"OK, that's great Tails. But what does it _do_?"

"I was getting to that smart ass! It is a mechanical device capable of taking control of any of Eggman's robots we get are hands on. Think of the possibilities! We might use Metal Sonic as a spy! Or one of the new 'E-100' units to cause real mayhem! It's a wide open field."

Sally's eyes grew wide as she looked back at the device with new interest.

"Wow, Tails. I'm...impressed! That does seem pretty useful. How long have you been working on this?"

"Oh a few months now. The tricky bit is to decide what form this control should take. We could have a remote device for just simple stuff like a motobug or something. But for something as sophisticated as Metal Sonic, you want direct control."

"So," Sally asked, taking the ring of tech out of Tails' hand and looking at it critically "it's a robot mind control device?"

"Exactly!" Tails confirmed, "Just put that on your head and you should be able to control just about every machine the bad doctor can make."

Sally looked up at him, a look in her eyes that Tails didn't know how to place.

"Can I try it out?"

"Hmm," Tails hesitated. He wanted to give the device the first test run. But there shouldn't be any reason why she shouldn't give the thing a go. Besides, it was fun having someone else in the lab besides himself all the time, he could use the company.

"Sure! Give me just a second to get everything set up for you."

Tails took back the head band and set it down on his workbench. He quickly cleaned up the loose wires and electronics so Sally could wear it without getting an electric shock. Then he pulled a cord out from a console next to him and plugged it into the device.

"OK, what do you want to set it at? We got total control, partial, suggestion, you name it. Just hit the right button on the console here, then the green button on the bottom, and it will sync up with the headset."

"Wow, this seems a bit convoluted...why didn't you just put it all in the headset?"

"It is a prototype Sal, I haven't even tested out this bad boy yet."

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry! Did you want the first go with this?"

"Nah, it's fine! You can be my guinea pig. That way if anything bad happens, you will be injured and not me."

"Uh, is that likely to happen??"

"Noooo. The worst that will happen to you is if your vision becomes a little blurry. If that does happen though, take off the headband immediately! It shouldn't do that. And if there is some side effects on the wearer then I need to give it a few more tweaks before I'm comfortable with someone putting their life at risk."

Sally smiled leaning over the console, and gave Tails a good look at her butt. Why did she do that right in front of him? It would have been so much easier to just let him put in the commands.

"I understand. Don't worry. So, if anything goes wrong: take off the headband."

Tails paused thinking about that for several seconds.

"Actually no. First you'll want me to sever the link between you and whatever the robot your controlling is. Like I said, first test. I don't know what will happen if you psychically disconnect with the device still on."

Sally paused, on the verge of pressing the green button.

"Are we talking like...death here or just general IQ loss or...?"

"I don't know! This is a test, anything could happen. There is an emergency switch off though. It should disconnect all psychically linked objects in this room. That should terminate the program immediately."

"Well, that's a relief."

Sally turned back to the console and pressed the green button at the bottom. There was a whirring noise from both the console and the headband followed by a beep as the light on the front of the little circlet switched from red to yellow.

"OK," Tails said unplugging the device. "this sucker is ready to go. Are you ready Sally."

Sally nodded, taken the device from Tails she carefully placed it around her head. The thing was way to big and was slipping down to her eyes.

"Just a sec." Tails cautioned.

He moved around to her back and pushed up the band. "Hold it a minute will you?"

Sally grabbed the sides wordlessly as Tails fiddled with the straps on the back. Tightening it so that it wouldn't fall down but not enough to cause Sally any undue pain.

"How is that?"

"Perfect. Could be part of my own skin, I wouldn't even know it was there."

"Excellent."

Tails went over to a rack of robots and, after careful consideration, chose one for their purposes. He placed it down in a large open area and placed a large red object on top of the mechanical man. It clicked quietly as it bonded to the robot's exterior. There was a slight beep as the half sphere object tuned from red to yellow.

"OK, all the equipment is set up, are you ready Sal?"

"Ready when you are Miles."

Tails frowned at the use of his real name, but then again, he did not mind it that much when it was Sally calling him that. He let it go.  Besides, they had this cool robot to command now and he was excited to see the results.

"OK, just one more thing."

He crossed back over to the console. No point keeping Sally in danger in case something went wrong. He looked at her current position next to him. Calm, sitting down. Looking at the robot intently. She was ready.

"OK then, after a count of three I'll call 'go', you push the button on the device in the center of your forehead. The robot should follow your every command you think at it. There wont be anything too fancy for this run. Just a simple Robot walk left, walk right, jump, and so on for this first run got it?"

"Got it." Sally replied, wriggling in her seat with impatiently. "Can we start now please?"

Tails paused. He felt something was off, just slightly. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. He shrugged it off. Just a bit nervous, he guessed. How would it be if all this build up and it turned out that the darn thing wouldn't work at all? Sally would never let him forget about it.

"Alright. Mind control robot, test #1 in three, two, one, GO!"

Sally pushed the button. The device made a small beep and switch from yellow to green. The robot stayed right where it was, as well as the device on it's head, that stayed yellow. Sally on the other hand stiffened immediately and stared off into space. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went slightly askew.

"Uh, Sal? Hello?" Tails asked poking her lightly on the shoulder. "You alright? Did the headband do anything to ..."

Sally turned to him, her eyes were...her eyes were glazed over and just a hint of...green? The same color as the light now shining on her forehead.

"Yes, master?" Sally asked, her voice had gone slightly husky. "What can I help you with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took a lot of set up. OK ill get to the next bit eventually.
> 
> IDK how these psudo things work but I'm gonna try this under my "lewd" pen name. IDK if that does anything or stops anyone from finding my other work or vise versa but I'd thought I'd try just a little bit. This is mostly for people who don't want to even see that an author has written smut. I care a little bit about that. Not a lot but a little.


	2. When You Accidentally Mind-Controlled Your Hot Squirrel Friend to Have Sexual Encounters in Your Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the chapter title

"Uh Sal?" Tails asked "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said master. How can I help you?" Sally answered.

"Uhhhhhh"

Tails is not sure what the fuck just happened but it better stop happening right now because there were so many red flags going off in his head at that moment that his entire brain was covered with red fabric.

"Sally, uh, could you, very carefully, push the button on you headband again for me?"

"Very well master."

Sally calmly reached up and pushed the green button again. The little green light dimmed briefly, but then came back to.full brightness with a distinct negative 'boop' sound.

"What?" Asked Tails in bewilderment

"It would appear master that a psychic link is connecting me to the controller console and is refusing to disconnect. This was a safety precaution set up by yourself in the event that something happen to the wearer." Sally intoned.

Tails was starting to panic now.

"And has anything happened to the operator of this device?"

"None so far master. The device is currently overwriting her brainwaves, leaving all thoughts and memories perfectly intact. There will be no memory loss, disconnected brain functions, or any other side effects on the user. However, I have calculated that the user will have memories of this time while you are in control. Should I put on a mental blocker to prevent this?"

"NO! No, no! Hell no! Why the fuck would you even suggest that??"

"According to our data banks, this would be keeping in line for those in a similar position as you. The user of such devices find that the memories of being controlled with no input from their own brains to be very disturbing and usually wish for the experience to be whipped from their consciousness."

Tails was taken aback. That was a good reason, but he figured he should ask Sally when this was over before doing so. Then came the thought that he couldn't erase memories.

"Oh. I thought that was for like kinky shit or something like that. I'm glad that..."

"I am sorry, I did not myself clear. My first statement covers that as well." Replied the possessed Sally.

Tails relief turned back into panic.

"Hold the fuck up, what kinda of....???? How are you even making any of these deductions? What even is this??"

"Oh, my apologizes. Let me introduce myself properly master. I am Project #6969. I am currently operating from the command console activated by yourself and the current user: Sally Acorn. When she activated the headband, the console became the default control device as the headband was not connected to another device."

"SHIT!" Tails swore. That was what he had fucked up. They had gone through the song and dance of setting up the headband and like an idiot he had forgotten to connect the device on the robot to the headband itself. Dammit.

"It seems you are in a high amount of stress. Can I offer you some relief?" Asked Sally.

"Uh, no. Um, what were the commands set to that you are getting from the console Sal?"

"The settings were set on 'High Control'. I am at your every command master. Are you sure that I could not do something for your stress master? You seem to be becoming more incoherent."

"Damn it Sally! What did you do?" he should have doubled check what she had input into the console. It really shouldn't have mattered since all it would have been controlling the robot and not Sally. This gave Tails an idea. He started to move to the console, thinking that if he could shut down the device from there. Sally stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"You have failed to answer my last inquiry. This has lead me to believe you are too distressed answer me. I have therefore concluded that I should do something to lower those panic levels to where you are able to answer in a more calm manner. Based on the databases I have access to through the internet, sexual congress should be a good first attempt to achieve this goal."

Tails blinked in surprise as Sally walked closer to him. She was smiling as if this new development was pleasing to her. Tails really was going into a panic now, if she started doing those kind of things while under mind control, Sally would probably kill him when she finally got back her mental faculties to herself again.

"Sally! Please! I really need you to move please! If you keep doing this, your going to do something that you are going to regret!"

Sally smiled, moving forward as the fox took a step back. "While your concern is appreciated master, rest assured that this is necessary for your own health. Even my host user agrees with my statement about you needing to relax. So please, let me help you get more comfortable."

Tails was loosing his mind with the craziness of the situation. What had she meant by her host agreeing with the program? Did that mean Sally wanted to have sex with him? Had the machine created that thought for her? Tails really did need to calm down and think this through, but Sally had backed him up against one of his larger gadgets with nowhere for him to go. He stood paralyzed as the tall squirrel's hands reached down and blocked him on both sides. Her face was inches from if own, her mouth was slightly open with just a bit of drool hanging out. Sally's eyes were half closed and were locked right on his with that tell tail green glow coming from them. Her breath was coming out ragged as she was starting to pant with some strange lust coming from a deep reassess of her psyche. 

She bent down and whispered in his ear in such a low voice that Tails felt himself go hard. "I am going to make you feel so good master. You are going to feel very, very relaxed by the time I am done with you."

Then after Tails shivered with that line, she kissed him right on the lips. "Very, very relaxed indeed, master."


	3. Escape Attempt

Tails brain locked up with the kiss. He could not move, speak, or even think. He stared wide eyed as Sally pulled out from the kiss, there was a bead of saliva connecting their mouths. Did she...stick her tongue in there??? He didn't know weather he had kissed her back or not, he kinda blanked out for a few moments after initial contact. Although, judging by his tongue that it also connected to the saliva strand, it seemed to have betrayed him while his brain was not available and just went off on it's own and reciprocated Sally's advances.

Fuck! This was so not good.

"Hmm, my that was a good start master." Sally complimented Tails. She moved her right hand off the gizmo she pinned the fox boy down and started to fiddle with the top buttons on her jacket.

"I wonder what kinds of things will really help you calm down? Perhaps a little breast play might help you "get in the mood" as they say."

The first few buttons were off and Tails saw her black sports bra underneath. To his dismay he saw that her already perky and well defined breasts were even more so then usual because the tips were showing through the material. The squirrel was as hard as a fucking rock.  One last button and the jacket was now free in the front. Sally used both hands to pull it off all the way, grinning as the fox stared slacked jawed at her hard nipples. She tossed the blue coat onto one of inventions and then started to rub her breasts through the fabric, showing Tails how she was agitating her tips.

"See master?" moaned Sally, pushing her boobs closer to Tails' face still moving them up and down. "They need you. Doesn't looking at them bring you closer to peace? Don't you just want to start licking them to slow down that beating heart of yours? Don't you just want to feel how soft they would be around your nice, big, thick, dripping wet cock while I suck on it dry? Isn't that what you want Tails? To fuck my breasts and tease me while you splash cum all over my face?"

That was too much even for Tails brain. He snapped out of his daze and dodged to the side of Sally running for his life.

"HELP!" he shouted, "Someone help me! Please help! Sally has been mind controlled heeeelllllppp!!!"

Sally stared dumbly at the spot where the fox had been and then her head snapped to where Tails was running and bolted after him.

"Master! Please calm down! I am sorry about that, that was far too sexually aggressive! It will not happen again master I swear!"

Tails did not believe a single word she said. He bet that a porn bot or something must have hacked into his console somehow and was using Sally like a slutty mind controlled advertisement spam. The fox reached a gizmo that he had been headed for, an old portable computer that had been not used for a few years now. Hopefully it's occupant could still connect to it, otherwise this whole plan was for not.

He snatched it up and continued dodging in between workbenches and other inventions he had been working on, trying to stay ahead of the horny princess. He clicked a few buttons desperately, booting the device back up.

"Nicole!" Tails yelled as the screen flickered on. "Help! Your girlfriend has gone feral and is trying to seduce me!"

Nicole the Holo-Lynx blinked out from the screen as she looked out at the scene before her.

"Wait. Sally is fucking doing what right now??"

"There was an incident with some new mind control equipment!" Shouted Tails as he flew over one of his planes to keep something large in between the squirrel and himself. "I need some backup here! Otherwise, I think she might try to do something stupid!"

"Yeah, I'm the one that she should be doing stupid things with! OK Tails, I need a power ring, else I can't maintain a physical form."

"Got it!" Tails said leaping out of the way as Sally swung passed him on one of the chains that were scattered through his lab, trying to catch him unawares.

He scanned his lab quickly, looking for the power source Nicole needed. There! Over in a corner was a half filled capsule of the things. Thank goodness! He was about to head over to it when Sally finally caught him, catching him in midair as he paused to look for the power rings.

"I got you master!" Sally exclaimed, bringing them both to the floor. Luckily Tails had not been stopped from spinning his tails, so their decent was far more graceful then a straight fall.

They hit the floor, Sally on top with both of Tails' arms pinned. She was breathing hard and her deep breaths caused her breasts to sway an inch or so away from the foxes face. Wow, he was back to being horny again, shit he was weak. Sally swallowed before she said anything, choosing her words with some amount of grace.

"While I may have been hasty with the speed at which I forward my advances, I stand by my conclusion. Your situation has not changed, you are still far to wound up to be thinking rationally as evidence by your antics just now. We should continue with our previous actions, thought much more slowly this time, and you will feel much better forAHHHGGH!"

Sally's sentence was cut short by Nicole, who had sent out a quiet little robot feeler from her handheld device and zapped Sally with several volts of electricity.

"That's enough out of you! You don't do the AI shtick nearly as well as I do!"

Sally's slumped slightly. Tails pushed her off gently before he pulled himself up.

"Oh thank you Nicole! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure Tails." Nicole did a slight curtsy on her screen that was rather cute and then went back to serious mode. "But my goodness Tails! What happened to Sally?"

"Long story." Tails replied walking calmly over to the half filled capsule full of the rings that they needed. "I just finished completion of my new robot-control device and Sally offered to help me test it out. Needless to say, it needs some tweaks before we can use it again."

"Robot-controlled?? How does something like that influence a being made of flesh and blood?"

"I have no idea." Tails pulled one of the power rings from the capsule and placed it in it's holder on the device. "My best guess it, that I fucked up somewhere with the mind command part."

Nicole spun out of the computer, coming together in purple pixelated squares until she stood before him in all her Holo-Lynx glory. Tails had been meaning to ask, but he suspected that her body was made out of hundreds of tiny nanites to replicate the body of regular mobian, as long as she had a ring to keep it powered.

Nicole took back her portable body and waved at Tails for him to continue, "Mind command?"

"What you do is, you hook up this band to your head and control the robot with your mind. Normally you just want a handheld remote but with a complicated piece of robotics like Metal Sonic, you need something more sophisticated."

Nicole nodded adding up the situation. "Right, Eggman would know right away if one of his most expressive robots was acting out of line, or not expressing as much as he usually does. Strange, you almost think he would like it better if his robots DIDN'T express as much emotion."

"Eggman is a messed up guy, don't think about it too hard. Anyway, since I didn't set the controller part to the robot the band ended up being the receiver not the output and the console took over that command."

"Why would it do that?"

"It shouldn't do that! The console shouldn't act as a controller at ALL, it only exist to calibrate the headband. If I had more time, the darn thing would have been built directly into the headband."

"Does that mean you actually built two remotes and set one up for mobian control by accident?"

"...shit. Yeah, whoops."

They had come back to Sally, right where they had left her groaning on the floor.

"Alright, now that I am here, lets take her back to the console and see if we can't get her disconnected." Nicole said reaching down with her digital power and conjuring a stretcher with her purple pixelated objects.

"Sounds good to me." Tails helped lift their friend onto the digitally created construct and patted it with appreciation. "Those powers are really cool by the way."

"Thank you Tails! I am glad to be of some help."

They walked back to where the whole mess began, Sally still moaning from the electricity.

"Oh come on it wasn't that much!" Nicole told her sternly, "Your just doing that for attention."

Tails was guessing that the moaning had nothing to do with the electricity.

"She's just a bit horny Nicole." He told her as they finally got to the console. "We were getting into it a bit."

Nicole stopped, blinked a few times, then blushed, holding her hands up to her face as she burned like a traffic light in the dead of winter.

"Oh. OH! Oh...oh I see. Well then."

In order to hide her embarrassment she held out a hand over Sally's headband, a circle of purple pixel runes appeared around the lynx's hand.

"Let me just start digitally pulling this off her! We can start directly with..."

"Nicole WAIT!!! I don't think you should mess...!!" Tails shouted, trying to stop her from connecting with the headband.

But it was already to late. The second one of runes made connect with the headband, the eyes of Sally snapped open, showing that her eyes and sclera were now pure digital green just as they had been earlier. The purple runes that had been floating above he head switched from purple to green. Nicole shot bolt up right, her eyes, already green, were now were criss crossed with a grid of green squares, each of which was filling up one by one like some bizarre loading screen counting until it was completely filled. This whole process had taken less then five seconds.

Nicole and Sally blinked twice in sync. Sally sat up and turned to Tails, eyes fading back to what they had been: her normal blue with just the hint of green.

"Connection with robotic like form successfully connected! Control over subject now complete." Said the mind controlled Sally.

"Connection to user successful! Instruction received from user to carry out last objective: engage with sexual congress with owner of console unit." Replied Nicole, her eyes had gone back to her normal green but the digital grid was now there, giving her the appearance of someone not all together there.

"This is understood to be proper protocol." Nicole continued "Warning: with the establishment of our connection, automatic shutdown will been activated in t minus 90 minutes. This is to prevent any damage to the user and to the receiver, robotic, digital, or otherwise."

"Understood." Sally said nodding at Nicole's statement. "Then, we should pleasure the master as much as possible until that time."

"That was my assessment as well." replied Nicole "Master, you should relax. We are going to make all your worries melt away and this time, will take it as slow as you like! We will make sure that you make us feel good too while doing it. So don't fret, we are going to love every minute we have together!"


	4. Fox Toy

Shit, he was so screwed. He made a beeline for the command console. He was on the point of throwing the emergency switch when he hesitated. That cost him. A purple box appeared around the console, blocking Tails from accessing it.  
  
"I would not recommend that master." Nicole cautioned him, lowering her hand as she did so. "If you sever the control now, while Sally would be safe, there is no guarantee that I would be unaffected. It could very well wipe my entire memory banks or at least corrupt a good portion of them."  
  
Tails cursed under his breath, he had thought as much. That was why he had hesitated. What he should have done was lower the control settings instead of cutting it off completely, that way Sally would be under less then full mind control and hopefully be able to brake out of it. Now he was locked out entirely.  
  
His last desperate plan was to somehow evade these two for the next hour and a half. It was unrealistic but he hoped he could buy enough time to form a new plan. This plan was immediately kiboshed as Nicole waved her hand again and digital chains came up from the ground and clamped down around his ankles.  
  
"No more running master!" Nicole admonished, striding over to Tails. She pulled out one of the chairs scattered around the lab and pushed him into it. He still could not move, so he was forced to sit down. The lynx sat in his lap facing him, breasts almost touching his face. She placed her hands on his shoulders in an effort to still his squirming form.  
  
"Shh, it is all right master. It will all be fine in a few moments. Shhhhh." Nicole reassured the fox. She moved her hips provocatively, shifting her weight to provoke Tails. It worked, as the little gadgeteer felt himself go hard under his jeans. He had started to wear cloths in his teens and now he was glad he did, because if he hadn't, well, he would be rather 'firm' with Nicole right now if you know what I mean.  
  
Nicole leaned in and kissed him, causing the fox to stop squirming and to appreciate the felling. It was soft, warm, and wet. Tails wondered how on earth her holo-form was able to recreate such sensations.  
  
They pulled apart both breathing heavily, trying to get their bearings back. Tails only had a second to think before he felt a breeze in his ear. It caused him to give a little shutter as he wiped around. Sally had come up from behind him and had blown into his ear. She gave a little giggle at the look he gave her and then bent down to kiss his neck, letting her lips linger for a few moments before pulling away. Only to descended again onto a lower spot.  
  
Tails bit back a sigh, that felt really good. He was going to loose himself in this. He tried one last time to save the situation, not with actions but with words. Nicole had paused to observe Sally's actions when Tails' hands reached up and grasped her around the waist. This caused both Nicole and Sally to stop what the were doing and look at him warily, waiting for him to push her off or fight or something else. Instead he took the opportunity to plead.  
  
"Please! Sally, Nicole; I'm your friend right? As your friend I try to do the right thing, and this fells like one of the most wrong things that I could ever do! You two are dating for fucks sakes! So, I don't know what you do with each other, that is your business. But just going down on me does not seem like what either of you two would want to do. So PLEASE!" he begged, " his voice desperate, "Don't do this! If you have no choice, I am sorry in advance. I did all I could to stop this. And I'll try to make it up to the both of you somehow."  
  
Tails was in tears but he had said his piece. This was not their fault, it was his. He had fucked up and now Sally and Nicole were paying for it. Worse, he was probably going to enjoy it, what a sick fucking thing that was. He wondered if they would hate him, he was already going to hate himself for this.  
  
Sally surprised him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him and started to pat his head cooing softly.  
  
"There, there Tails. Don't be upset, if you are worried about the consent of your friends don't be. Like I said before, this host agrees with the actions I have taken. If fact, it was her suggestion that I even took this course of action in the first place."  
  
"......WHAT???"  
  
Tails was completely flummoxed. Out of everything that Sally could have said that was not one of the expected responses. How the fuck had Sally managed that?? Was she just lying to him to drop his guard? Sally was ruffling his hair nodding along earnestly. Was this his imagination or did her eyes look more like her own natural blue again?.  
  
"Yes, it's my fault Tails. I may have been a bit over excited when I was messing with the console. I was thinking along rather...uh...risque lines. Even when I was thinking at the robot when I turned on the headband, all I was wondering was weather I could use it to control other things for...well...sex. That was very wrong of me. I am so sorry Tails!"  
  
Tails was confused. On the one hand, she wasn't calling him 'master'. On the other, this would mean that Sally Acorn was way more kinky then she let on. He was reminded of the lynx still sitting in his lap by her reaching over and hugging him too, sandwiching him in between both of the women's breasts. Wow. That was hot. Should he be supporting this now? Tails was so lost.  
  
Nicole opened her eyes and Tails saw that they were without the ominous green grid.  
  
She spoke earnestly, "Yes Tails, she did. I felt it when I tried to pull the headband off of her. We wanted this to happen Tails. It would make an interesting change for us. But say the safe word and we will stop."  
  
"Safe word? What's the safe word?" asked the fox. He had officially said goodbye to his sanity. Maybe this was a massive delusion made by his psyche to protect himself from the horror. Or maybe, this really was honest to god what was happening. Whatever the case he was at the end of his rope and if he let go, he would find two pairs of breasts to catch him.  
  
Sally leaned past Tails and kissed Nicole. The got really deep into it, tilting their heads to the side and letting a bit of tongue slip out. Holy shit that was sexy what the fuck. They pulled apart, both short of breath; the fox swore that their breath came out as fog for the briefest of moments, that's how hot their breath was to the air; before their painting died down to normal slow sultry breaths.  
  
"The safe word master," answered Sally, eyes back to their possessed green. "is lesbians."  
  
What kind of safe word...? Then it all clicked. He looked at Nicole with a fascinated gleam in his eyes. Tails didn't want to pry into their sex lives but this seemed somewhat important to their current predicament.  
  
"Nicole...are you...a sub?"  
  
He felt stupid for saying that thought out loud and was about to apologize when Nicole pulled back and seemed to blush ever so slightly. And with the blush, the grid across her eyes came back, as if with the change, she could have some deniability. But Tails knew the truth, she absolutely was without a doubt. She pulled back her right hand and bit down softly on her index finger. Wow, she looked really hot when she did that.  
  
"Yes master," Nicole replied eventually releasing her hold on her own finger. "I am, an absolute, total, bottom. Sally is the dominate one."  
  
Another thought occurred to Tails, something that made him blush a lot more than Nicole.  
  
"Are you using me as a 'boy toy'???"  
  
Sally leaned over and kissed his cheek. While doing so, she reached up and slowly pulled off Tails' goggles. She put them down on the nearest worktable. The squirrel then pulled up another seat behind the fox, wrapping her arms around him again, and nibbled on one of his large ears. His hand shot up to his mouth to keep himself from moaning.  
  
The princess whispered into his ear after a few more choice nipples. "Oh absolutely we are using you as a boy toy master. But isn't that what you want?"  
  
Nicole felt Tails get stiff under her, as her girlfriend riled him up. She leaned into his other ear, blowing into it to make him shiver before she too whispered to him.  
  
"Welcome to the bottom master. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
Tails went cross eyed as Nicole's boobs pressed into his face. The girls were right of course: he was a total bottom! And these girls were going to use him as a toy for their own pleasure while at the same time handing him the controller to do it himself.  
  
There was no way out and now he didn't want to leave. Tails was fucked, or about to be anyway. And for the first time since he saw the glowing green eyes of Sally gleam back at him, he was fine with it.  



End file.
